


【銀高】安全●行為

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 架空有，一個關於保健醫高杉與學生銀相戀的短篇。





	【銀高】安全●行為

學生銀X高杉保健醫

 

「1年G班…」

「起立，立正，敬禮」

今天是新高中生的第一堂保健體育課，高杉能從教室外頭感受到裡頭的騷動，面對著他們也是，這堂課向來都是如此，大家總保持著玩笑的心態看著。

「……這是海綿●會充血……」低頭銀時覺得自己就是如此，雖然一開始他也跟其他男同學一般興奮，但給高杉老師凶了之後他發現自己不妙。

 

淡粉色馬卡龍的薄唇開開合合，銀時可以發現上頭似乎撒了糖粉一般有些泛白高杉自己也注意到的抿了嘴，隨後喝了口水，看著抿嘴的高杉吞嚥，銀時也跟著吞了口口水。

 

你在想什麼啊！他可是男人啊……雖說男同學應當會對美人老師產生反應，或者說這麼課就是如此叫人遐想，然而對方才不是那種叫男性不可克制的傢伙。

 

微乾而泛白的薄唇，雖然透著粉色；白袍掛在身上，雖然成功修飾了身材，但是銀時才不是對醫生有性趣的傢伙，要也是美美的護士姐姐不是嗎？

 

看看那轉過身書寫板書的屁股，一點也不翹，微開的衣襟展露一小截鎖骨，若隱若現的，銀時真心覺得不舒服到了極點。

 

所幸這門課沒折磨他太久，下課鈴響，銀時隨機趴了下來。

 

『叩叩叩』才想是誰，銀時抬頭差點沒暈過去。

「你沒事吧…剛剛臉突然很紅哦」低沉的嗓音溫柔的問著大概是在自己喝水後，他發現這銀白腦袋的學生一臉痛苦下課也是這樣，趴在桌面。

「………」銀時什麼話也沒能說出口。

「要不去保健室躺一下？你是……坂田銀時」抽出白袍裡的假單，高杉瞄了眼銀時左胸口上的名字。

「班長是誰？這給下一節的老師，坂田同學我帶走，站的起來嗎？」問著，高杉托住了銀時的手臂，貓著腰，銀時深怕自己的不適給人看出來，兩人如此併肩的走往保健室去。

 

給高杉溫柔的招呼問著，銀時要來一杯水後來拉上布簾靜靜的躺臥在床上，銀時覺得難受極了，靜靜聽著外頭的動靜，直到放學銀時才驚覺自己真的不小心睡著，高杉再一次確認銀時的體溫問他要不送他回去之類的，當然銀時拒絕要再跟他獨處銀時都覺得自己要不正常了，但打從他注意到時一切都不正常。

 

銀時後來跟高杉老師要了很多公差，無非就是想多待在他身旁。

 

三年時光很快，銀時本來呆呆的短銀髮變長了，手臂也有了肌肉，幫高杉搬作業時那手臂上繃緊展露出肌肉美好的線條，身高也抽了不少，這會都比高杉要高，或許是如此，高杉才叫來銀時幫忙，本以為他會多叫上幾個同學，誰知他信心滿滿的說他就夠。

 

「這裡很髒…大概比你還老吧！」打開儲藏室時高杉說，隨後高杉走往櫥櫃要打開拿出裡頭的藥品，銀時也在一旁打理，許是老舊高杉打不開，就用力的推了幾下，如此大的動靜讓銀時回過頭，還好他注意到了，櫃子上頭不曉得給誰塞了一箱東西這會在高杉的動作下搖動著。

「小心……」出聲的同時銀時把高杉摟進懷裡，那箱搖搖欲墜的物體就這麼砸上銀時的腰，烏青的腫了一大塊。

「嚇死我你沒事吧？老師？」本以為銀時會哀號但他第一件事確實關懷懷裡的人，那時銀時就該注意到自己變樣的心情，或許是驚嚇到，高杉愣了一會才回神，關注銀時背上的烏青。

「沒事…很痛吧！」高杉回神問著。

 

\---------------

銀時真的成長不少，高杉還記得那之後銀時就常常報到保健室，無論是夏季上完體育課，少年身上濃郁的氣味自後方抱上，呼出的熱氣以及難聞的氣味；亦或是冬天寒冷的時候少年抱住自己的頸子只呼冷死了，一面把自己發寒的手貼上高杉的頸窩。

 

高杉認為他是嚇到，雖然給銀時抱緊時他的心是慌了，但是他認為是自己的錯讓學生置身危險之中，要是裡頭是易碎物那豈不砸得滿頭血。

 

想著那溼潤的血，沾溼了高杉的手，他驚惶的望著那猩紅眼瞳，高杉驚呼的爬起身，檢視自己的雙手，雖然不是紅色的，但上頭依然濕潤得，懊惱著高杉縮在床上，他不敢相信自己竟然想著學生夢●了。

 

那隔天銀時依舊報到，說今年他要畢業了，然後大考也結束，現在教室熱死人，所以來保健室吹冷氣。

「聽著嗎？」晃著手，銀時說。

「啊…有些事我們該談談……」取下眼鏡，高杉揉著自己太陽穴隨後皺眉揉弄著鼻樑說。

「正好我也是……」看著高杉，銀時等候高杉睜眼，望著那對墨綠的眼瞳道。

「高杉老師我喜歡你」

「天啊…我想你只是……」

「我是真的…老師不喜歡我嗎？」咬著內膜銀時緊張的聽候高杉的回覆。

「欸……聽著這不應該發生，就像我想到你夢……」嘆了口氣，高杉本想勸退銀時，不料自己掛記的事就這麼說遛了。

 

高杉這下有種想掐死自己的打算，銀時隨即起身抱住自己，夏天少年身上略微的汗味刺激著高杉的嗅覺。

 

他們何時開始交往的，大概也是從這時。

 

抱住高杉，銀時很愉快的在大學生活時能與戀人同居，勃起的下身輕蹭著高杉的臀部他想起當初他還嫌棄著，如今他卻希望這裡能夠接納自己的討好著。

 

他沒交往後沒多久銀時面臨很多瑣事，無法就是搬家之類的，高杉也累得沒法陪銀時處理這方面的時，而且考究他倆的交往步驟，或許這正是時候了。

 

「回房裡…」回吻著銀時，高杉說著。

 

那是高杉第一次見到少年的下身，雖說在夢裡他曾幻想過，兩人一塊摩擦的下身，但他全給銀時的手掌罩住，除了快感高杉什麼也想不起來。

 

跪在床鋪前，銀時面向著自己張開雙腿，昂揚的硬物站立在他面前，親吻著粉色的龜頭，感受手上的硬物顫抖著高杉輕柔的笑，低頭繼續撫弄少年的敏感，舌葉大範圍的掃過，最後舌尖輕輕的撩撥少年的冠狀溝，看著銀時難耐的低頭壓著自己的後腦吞吐著，高杉覺得難受，畢竟要全吞進口中還是有些難度，他被嗆咳出淚，但少年似是沒主意到的繼續抽插著自己的下體。

 

喉頭一個顫動，高杉瞬間口中滿溢出腥臭的液體。

「咳咳……」扶著銀時的雙腿高杉咳著，差一點沒吐出來，所幸僅是乾嘔著，嘴裡白濁的液體在銀時的拍著高杉的背時一塊接了下來。

 

扶起腿間的高杉，銀時幫助高杉褪去衣服，他即將看到自己夢寐以求的對象的身體，順著白皙的雙腿銀時拉下高杉的底褲，下身的勃起在剛剛舔弄時沾溼了不少伸手觸上時，高杉縮了下，抬眼示意，銀時捧住那臀瓣把那同樣昂揚的下身送入口中，但才親到時高杉就推了銀時，把人放倒在床上，轉身離去。

「正常的性行為不該這樣的」身為教育者的高杉道，放著半伏在床上的銀時愣著，回來的他手上多了一條物體，銀時見過那會高杉就教授他們如何戴上套子保護自己以免除不小心讓女孩子懷孕之類的。

「自己來」扔在銀時的小腹上，高杉看著。

 

少年撕開外包裝，擠出裡頭的圓環，指腹捏出他轉而捏著前端的凸起，銀時貼上自己的下身，一點一點的套上，那個感覺其實不好末端緊緊掐著他的陰莖，銀時能發現自己血管在透明的膜之下鼓動著，扶著自己粉色的龜頭，這是銀時第一次實戰，這般色情的模樣讓他覺得下身更加難受。


End file.
